Forgive, but never forget
by xxxbubblezxxx
Summary: Forget that i even tried to help you! I should of let you rott in there!" Draco yelled over the pouring rain. "But you didn't." Draco brings someone new to school and she had a horrible past, what happens when she breaks his heart?


Enemies with enemies 

Chapter 1: Prologue

**She was hanging by her hands. A blind fold covered her mouth and eyes. She had long, dirty, black hair, and was wearing a half shirt and skirt. This was Katlyn Peterson. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she went to sleep in her house and she woke up to her parents suddenly screaming and suddenly stopping. Of course she knew they were dead and she couldn't deny that she was probably heading the same way, but everything had been quite for about an hour.**

**She just clutched to the rope that was keeping her up and tried to keep her feet on the ground. Right now she wanted to lay down, on the ground and relax, but she didn't complain, it would probably make things worse if she yelled and screamed.**

**There was a loud creak, like a metal door opening and hard footsteps. They got closer and closer and finally they stopped. The cloth on her mouth was pulled off.**

"**What's your name?" A sharp, harsh voice asked. She didn't wanna answer, but she knew she had to.**

"**K-Katlyn…Peterson," Katie mumbled. "Where am I?"**

"**How old are you?"**

"**Sixteen." There was a chuckle.**

"**You're a witch, right?" The voice asked. Katie nodded. "Great. Send him in." The next thing Katlyn knew was there were a lot of whispering, footsteps and a door closing. She stared into the darkness.**

"**Well, aren't you pretty." A softer voice said. Katlyn shivered, this guys voice was so sexual sounding, like he was going to seduce her. "Let's see what you look like underneath all these clothes." Katlyn's skirt was pulled off slowly and then her top. She felt colder than she already was, she was in her panties and bra. The next to things that came off. Next thing she knew, she was completely naked and had the sharpest most horrible pain between her legs. After about thirty minutes pasted, which felt like forever to Katlyn, everything stopped. Her clothes were pulled back on her and the rope was cut. She tried to stand, but it hurt so much. Falling to the floor she heard the man chuckle again and the door open then close.**

**Katlyn laid there, waiting for the aching pain to stop, and after what felt like hours, it did and it felt like she could stand, but she didn't she just took off her blindfold and only seen darkness again. She sighed. She wanted to cry but she couldn't do it. Then suddenly there was another creak, but instead of a metal sounding door it sounded like wood.**

"**Hello?" The voice was gentle and young sounding. Katlyn looked around for a source of light and found one. She couldn't bring herself to speak either. So, to try to get his attention she breathed heavily. "Hello? I hear you breathing. Say something." The voice said. He wasn't standing in the light of the doorway, but he was moving around. Katlyn started praying her would find a light switch. Soon, bright lights hit her eyes and she closed them shut groaning. "Hey?! You ok? What are you doing in here?!" The guy asked. Katlyn finally got her eyes to adjust to the light and she opened them and looked at the man before her. He had platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Worried filled his eyes as he looked into her ice blue ones. Katlyn opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. "Your ok." He said, picking her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck, feeling safe and protected. "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a wizard, I go to Hogwarts and I'm sixteen. Just incase you were scared, I want to make you feel safer." Draco said. Katlyn took in a deep breath and said.**

"**I'm…Katlyn P-Peterson…I'm a witch and I'm sixteen, too." Katlyn said. Her voice was hoarse, but she didn't care. Right now she was being carried by someone, that wouldn't hurt her. She had been raped and she couldn't deny it, but this man, this Draco Malfoy, made it feel like she was safe and nothing ever happened.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Katlyn had began living with the Malfoy's. Who were very nice people Draco's mother Narcissa was very sweet and polite. She had short white blonde hair and blue eyes. While his father Lucius, had long white blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco had been very nice to her and did so many things. He was about to go to his final year at Hogwarts and leave Katlyn at home all alone. Katlyn, however, had gone to Hogwarts before, but dropped out in her fifth year to go with her parent into hiding. She had belonged to Ravenclaw and was a half blood. Her father was muggle born, and her mother was a pureblood.

At the moment Katlyn was eating dinner with the Malfoy's talking every once and again. Suddenly, Narcissa piped up.

"Oh, Katie dear. I have a surprise for you." Narcissa said. Katlyn and Draco looked up and Lucius smiled.

"Yes, Cissa." Katlyn said. Narcissa had forced her to call her that.

"Well, I had a talk with the headmaster of Hogwarts yesterday, and he said that you could return. You had already taken you O.W.L.S so you could go right back and finished what you started." Narcissa said. Katlyn smiled.

"Thank you, Cissa, but there's one little problem." Katlyn said. Narcissa cocked her head. "I don't want to be in Ravenclaw anymore, I hated it there, I want to be in a different house."

"Well, then we'll re-contact them and put you in Slytherin, with Draco since you two are friends." Lucius said.

"Ok!" Katlyn said happily. "Thank you guys sooooo much! I wanted to go back to school, but I just never really wanted to go all alone and I'm glad Draco is going with me!" Draco smirked. Narcissa clapped her hands together and ran off to write a letter to the headmaster.

(one month later/in Hogwarts train)

Katlyn followed closely behind Draco as he led her to a certain compartment. He opened the door and walked in. There was already three other people in there. A girl and two boys.

"Drake!" The girl squealed. She had short black hair and brown eyes, and a pug face. One of the boys were dark skinned and had black hair and dark brown eyes. The other had green eyes and long curly brown hair. Katlyn stood in the compartment doorway. The girl looked at her. "Who's she?"

"Everyone this is Katlyn. She's been living with me the past couple of months. Kate, just set your stuff up there and sit down." Katlyn put her suitcase on a shelve, and sat next to Draco. "This is Pansy, Blaise and Theodore." Pansy crossed her arms.

"She's not a mud blood is she Draco?" Pansy asked. Katlyn scrunched up her face. Draco glared at Pansy, giving her a 'what the hell did you just say?', look. "Sorry, but is she?"

"No, she is not and what does it matter to you?" Draco asked fiercely. Pansy stuck out her lip.

"Sorry, Draco. You don't have to be so mean about it." Draco rolled his eyes.

"So, Katlyn…what house are you in?" Theodore asked.

"Probably ours. Am I right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Katlyn said.

"How come she lives with you, Draco?" Pansy asked. Draco looked at Katlyn.

"Can I tell them?" He asked. Katlyn thought about it.

"Only if they don't tell anyone." She said.

"I promise!" Theodore said, Blaise nodded in agreement smiling. Everyone looked at Pansy.

"Whatever, fine! I won't tell no one." Pansy said.

"Well, I found her in my dungeons about a month ago, and she had been…raped." Katlyn didn't look at anyone. She could feel the worried stares on her. "So, I brought her up to my house, cleaned her up and she's been living with me ever since." Draco said.

"And your parents?" Blaise asked.

"Dead. I was in a cellar type thing and whoever took me, they had killed them." Katlyn said, trying not to cry.

"Well, have you cried about it? Crying always made me feel better." Pansy said. Katlyn shook her head. "You have to cry! I mean come on!" Pansy said.

"Yeah, crying does make things better. It eases you pain." Theodore pointed out.

"I don't have any pain." Katlyn said.

"And that means?" Blaise asked.

"She's just trying to keep a strong face, don't worry she'll come around." Draco said. Katlyn ran her fingers through her hair. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about stupid things and some serious. About the dark lord and how everyone was happy that he was gone. By the time they reached the castle it was eight. They all went to the great hall for dinner. They started eating.

"This food is better than I remember!" Katlyn said chewing on a piece of pie. Draco smirked. He was happy that Katlyn was with him and he was happy she looked way better than she did. Happier. Katlyn sipped her pumpkin juice and finished her pie. Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy all seem to like her and she seemed to like them. That was good.

"Don't eat too much pie, or you gonna end up looking like Pansy." Blaise said. Pansy threw her drink at Blaise, which missed and smacked a kid in the back of the head on another table. The Gryffindor table. Draco groaned knowing there was about to be a problem. The glass had hit none other than Harry flipping Potter. Harry stood up and looked at Draco. His black hair wet and his green eyes were flaming with anger.

"What the hell. Malfoy?" Harry said. Katlyn looked between the two. Another boy stood up, with a girl. The boy had flaming red hair and sky blue eyes. Ron Weasly. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione Granger.

"I didn't even throw the damn drink! She did!" Draco said pointing at Pansy.

"Does it matter?!? She is your dog, you have responsibility!" Ron yelled, smiling. Pansy stood up.

"What did you say weasel boy?!?!" Pansy asked.

"Shut up , Pug. I was talking to your owner!" Everyone in the Great Hall was watching. Even the teachers stopped eating. Blaise got in Ron's face.

"Shut up, Weaselbe. If you know what's good for you." Blaise said. Draco stood up as well. If a fight was gonna happen, between Ron and Blaise there was no doubt Harry was gonna fight as well, and Draco was ready to jump across the table in a second.

"Be quite, Zabini." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. Blaise smacked the wand out her hand. Ron slammed his fists into Blaise's face, and the second his fist even swung back Draco and Pansy flew across the table. Draco pushed Ron onto his ass, where him and Blaise continued there fight on the floor. Harry tackled Draco and punched him in the mouth, Draco head butted Harry in the head and kneed him in the stomach. Hermione was about to help Harry, but someone grabbed her hair and smacked her in the face. She turned to see Pansy and then they were pulling each others hair and smacking each other. Blaise and Ron were really going at it. Ron was on top of Blaise and was slamming his hard fists into his face. Blaise turned red, and kicked Ron so hard in his groin that he might not be able to pee for the next few weeks, then he punched him in the nose and the stomach three time each. Before Ron could react everyone froze. Stopped. Harry had his hands around Draco's throat and Draco had his hands pulled back about to punch. Hermione and Pansy were on the ground holding a big clump of each others hair. Katlyn was holding Theodore down, not wanting an un fair fight. Dumboldore, Snape, and McGonagall walked over.

Snape grabbed his stiff students and McGonagall grabbed hers. Dumboldore released the spell. Draco swung his fist in the air, Harry dropped his hands, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy stood up straight.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked.

"He started it!" Ron yelled pointing at Blaise. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We do not want this he started it or she started it we want to know what happened." Dumboldore said. "Ms. Peterson, can you in lighten us?" Katlyn looked up.

"Um…yeah…well, Pansy and Blaise were arguing and she threw her drink at him, it missed, and hit him. The boy with the black hair." Katlyn pointed at Harry.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, go on." McGonagall said.

"Well, Harry stood up and started yelled at Draco, and Draco told him that Pansy threw it. Ron jumped into the argument and called Pansy a dog. Then Blaise defended Pansy, and Hermione pointed her wand at Blaise. Blaise smacked the wand out her hand, and Ron punched him. Then Draco and Pansy jumped across the table and started fighting." Katlyn finished.

"Well, in each fight who hit first?" Dumboldore asked.

"Ron hit Blaise first…um…Draco pushed Ron, which caused Harry to hit him, and Pansy hit Hermione first or pulled her hair first." Katlyn said.

"Well, the guilty people are Pansy-"

"What?! What did I do?" Pansy asked.

"Let me finish. You started the whole thing, if you hadn't thrown the cup then this would not of happened. Ron, is extremely guilty, for jumping into the argument, which could of ended with Harry and Draco. And Hermione. You never pull your wand out on someone who hasn't pulled their wand out on you." Dumboldore said.

"Well, then who's the victim?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Potter, He was hit for nothing and he stuck up for his friend. Of course none of you are not getting detentions. It's just Harry, and Draco get one, Blaise you get two, and The rest of you get three. Starting tonight at ten, see you then."

"Wait, Professor, are you going to be at the detention?" Harry asked. Dumboldore nodded and all the teachers walked away. Everyone sat down.

"I can't believe you guys got detention on the first day." Theodore said. Draco glared at him.

"Why weren't you fighting with us? I mean I thought we stuck up for each other?" Draco asked.

"Ya, we could of really used your help." Blaise said, covering his face. It was hurting so much and he was sweating like crazy.

"It was Katlyn. She held me here and wouldn't let me fight!" Theodore said. Katlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Blaise and Draco. Draco had a busted lip, and hand marks on his neck. Blaise was covering his face, but something wet was dripping between his hands.

"Blaise let me see your face." Katlyn said. Blaise shook his head. All the pressure made his face fell good, but he couldn't stop sweating. Katlyn pulled his hands off his face and gasped. His face was covered in blood. His lip was busted and there was as cut on his cheek and forehead. Plus his nose was bleeding. And his eye was starting to swell. "You need to go to the nurse."

"No, the weasel is in there and if I see him, one of us will be dead, cause I'm going to try my best and kill him." Blaise said taking a napkin and wiping the running blood. Katlyn grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him out the Great Hall, to the Nurse. When they got there, Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. Ron and Blaise opened their mouths to say something to each other but Katlyn cut them off.

"If either of you say something to each other I swear neither of you will leave this place." Katlyn threatened. They both closed their mouths. Madam Promfrey came out her office.

"Oh, what is this? Well, sit down." Blaise and Katlyn sat down and the Golden trio were on the opposite side of the room. Katlyn rolled her eyes as Blaise and Ron made faces at each other.

"Be right back." Katlyn said standing up and walking over to Harry and them. Ron made a straight face being afraid of what Katlyn would do to him. "Um…You ok?" She asked.

"Why would you care?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, you guys apparently have a bad past with Draco and what not, but I just didn't want to be your enemy." Katlyn said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act we already know your just like them." Hermione said. Katlyn clutched her fists trying to calm down.

"Listen I don't have an act. I'm just trying to be nice. I didn't do anything to you." Katlyn said. Ron kept his mouth shut, and Harry watched trying to figure out if he could trust her.

"Whatever, just go back to Blaise and leave us be." Hermione said turning around. Katlyn's face turned red, and she snapped.

"What's your problem?!?" Katlyn yelled. "You barley even know my name and your judging me, for who my friends are?! If they did drugs you would think I did too, wouldn't you? I have no problem with you and you have a problem with me? I-" Harry touched Katlyn's shoulder.

"Calm down." He said. Katlyn breathed heavily. "She's right Hermione, just cause your angry at Malfoy doesn't give you the right to be angry at her." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Just try and be civil." Harry looked at Katlyn. "Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know how you and Ron were doing. I'm mean you guys were fist fighting so I just was worried." Katlyn said.

"Well, I'm fine, just a bump on my forehead and a bruise on my stomach, but other than that I'm good." Harry said.

"Ron?" Ron sat up.

"My nose is pissing blood and I can barley breathe straight!" Ron yelled outraged. "And my ass feels like someone stuck their foot up it, and my private's…hurt." He said blushing. Katlyn started laughing at Ron's angry out burst, as well as Harry. "What?!?"

"Well, Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy what's up with them?" Harry asked.

"Well, Draco has a busted lip, and hand marks on his neck." Harry blushed. "And Blaise has a busted lip, a cut on his cheek and forehead, and bloody nose." Ron smiled faintly, looking at his fists. All his knuckles were spilt or bruised. "You hit him hard Ron." Ron smiled sheepishly. Blaise walked over. His cuts were covered with bandages and his nose had a little white bandage on it.

"Come on, I need to get ready for detention." Blaise said, grabbing Katlyn's hand.

"Ready for-, I'll see you guys later." Katlyn waved to her new friends and they waved back. Blaise pulled her out the infirmary and down the hall. "What do you mean get ready for detention?" Katlyn asked.

"I wear Pajama's." Blaise said. Katlyn rolled her eyes. They walked down to the dungeons into the Slytherin common room. Draco, Pansy, and Theodore were sitting down relaxing. "Yo." Blaise said as he walked in. He let go of Katlyn's hand.

"Well, you look better." Draco said. "Was potter and Weaselbe in there?" Katlyn nodded.

"I don't know what you guys have against them. They are very nice people other than that Hermione girl. She's such a bitch!" Katlyn said. "But Harry is so nice and charming! And Ron is so funny." Draco stuck his tongue out.

"I can't believe you just said Potter…was charming." Draco said.

"Well, he is kind of good looking." Pansy said.

"Pansy!" Draco and Theodore said.

"Sorry!"

"No she's right Harry is cute." Katlyn said. "And there is just something about his eyes that are so memorizing. I can't get them out of my head! Those green sparkling…Oh, he's so cute!" Katlyn squealed. Draco laid his head on the couch.

"Weaselbe is funny, not gonna lie, but Potter being cute? Ew." Draco said. "And his eyes aren't even green I thought they were dark blue. And he's ugly."

"Draco, his eyes are green and he is cute. Just admit it!" Katlyn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! He is so sexy it's unbearable! Maybe, you should ask him out on a date to Hogmades the next time we go." Draco aid his voice dripping of sarcasm. Katlyn smiled.

"I will!" She said.

"N-no, you can't!" Draco yelled.

"And why not?" Katlyn asked.

"Because I said so!" Draco said.

"Look who's getting jealous." Blaise said, chuckling.

"No, I'm just very protective over her and I don't want him hurting you because you two are in different houses and his housemates might not like it, and neither will ours." Draco said.

"Inter-house unity." Pansy and Theodore whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" Draco yelled.

"Well, his friends don't mind me."

"Yeah, Ron." Draco mumbled.

"Harry could get threw them. And I don't care what you say, I'm asking him tonight after detention." Katlyn said.

"You don't even have detention." Theodore pointed out. Katlyn rolled her eyes.

"I can get detention if I walk you down to your detention." Katlyn said smiling.

"Hey." A boy said coming down the stairs. Everyone looked at the guy.

"Jess!" Blaise said. "I thought you weren't coming back this year." The boy shook his shoulders.

"Who's that?" Katlyn asked.

"Oh, Kate this is Jesse. He's my cousin, jess this is Katlyn." Draco said. Jesse had long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Jesse." Katlyn said waving at him. He smirked that same smirk Draco always had on his face.

"Hello, Katlyn. Please call me Jess. I hate when people call me by my first name." Jesse said.

"Well, then call me Katie." She said. Theodore sat up and checked the clock.

"Ten fifth teen…Hm…weren't you guys supposed to be somewhere at ten." He asked. Draco shot up.

"Aw, fuck! Detention!" Blaise put a steady hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Calm down." The portrait swung open roughly.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson why aren't you in detention?" Snape said angrily. Draco sunk down into his chair. Katlyn took this opportunity to get herself a detention.

"Professor I know your angry, but do you ever wash your hair? Cause it's looking rather…greasy today." Snape stared at Katlyn like she was crazy.

"Look who has detention tonight." He said. Katlyn stood up and started walking out the common room. She turned around when she knew no one was following her.

"Well, come on!" She said looking directly at Snape. "You're the one who came up here crying about how we aren't in detention!" Draco, Blaise, and Pansy followed Katlyn out with smirks on their faces. Snape glanced at Theodore and Jesse and sweep out the room. They arrived in detention to see Hermione, Ron and, to Katlyn's delight, Harry. Dumboldore stopped Katlyn before she sat down.

"Why are you here, Katlyn? You don't have a detention." He asked.

"She insulted me, sir. Don't ask. You sit." Snape said to Katlyn. She turned on her heel and sat down between Draco and Harry. After detention Katlyn 'accidentally' bumped into Harry.

"Sorry!" Harry said, grabbing onto her waist to stop her from falling. Katlyn stood up properly.

"Me too." She said. "Hey, I know this is an out of the blue question, but when is the next Hogsmade trip?" Katlyn asked. Harry thought about that for a second.

"I think next Saturday. Yeah, all the third years and above get to go. Are you?" Harry asked. Katlyn nodded.

"You?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, ya know…if you do…maybe, if you like you could go with me. I mean I would like to go with you." Katlyn said.

"You mean…like a date?" He asked.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Katlyn answered.

"Sure. Yeah, I would love to go with you. I guess I'll meet you at the carriages and we can ride together. Like all of us, but we'll have our date…" Harry wanted to finish his sentence without sounding weird. "alone." Katlyn nodded dumbly.

"See you then, bye." Harry whispered good bye as he walked up the stairs behind Hermione and Ron. Katlyn caught up with Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"So…" Pansy urged Katie.

"I'm going to Hogsmede with him." Pansy and Katie squealed. "And if you guys can be civil we're riding with them into town." Draco, once again, stuck his pink tongue out.

"I don't wanna ride with them." He said. Blaise nodded.

"'Fine you guys can ride by yourselves." Pansy said. Katie nodded.

"We will." Draco said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Draco walked away with Blaise. Katie stomped her foot.

"Stubborn asshole!" She yelled down the hall.

"Bitch!" Draco yelled back as he walked out of sight.

"Argh!!" Katie screamed. "Oh, I can't stand him!! He's so mean!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, that's Draco for ya." Pansy said. "Come on." They walked down to the corridor.

(Saturday morning)

"Katie! Katie get up!" Pansy yelled shaking her friend. Katie opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she sat up.

"We're going to Hogsmede today!!!" Katie yelled grabbing her towel and running into the shower.

"Yeah, we are." Pansy said rubbing her forehead where Katie hit her with her own head when she sat up. Katie got a hot shower and washed her black hair. After she was done she dried herself with her wand and ran out. "Oh god, get some clothes on!" Pansy said covering her eyes. Katie wrapped her towel around herself and started going through her trunk. She pulled out a black, pleated skirt and a baby blue tank top, then she ran back into the bathroom and comb her hair, dried it, and pulled it back into a ponytail with a bang hanging over her left eye. Lastly, she applied light eyeliner, blue eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Ready!" Katie said. Pansy gave her the thumbs up. Pansy was wearing a skirt as well. But blue and a white t shirt that said 'stop staring I know I'm hot' and a little winking face, her hair was down, and she had eyeliner and lipstick on. "Looking great." Katie said. She put on her black flats and Pansy put on her blue ones and they walked down to the common room. Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Jesse were sitting on the couch chatting to one another. Draco had a dark blue shirt on, with a dragon snarling at another, and baggy jeans. Blaise had on a plain green shirt, black jeans, and chains hanging off the side of them. Theodore had a brown shirt that said: 'You can't hate what chu don't got…' and jean shorts, and on the back of his shirt said: 'So, why do you hate me?' Jesse wore a gray tank top and jeans with spray paint on them that wrote: Jess.

They looked at the girl's with their mouths open. Pansy and Katlyn started walking toward the door.

"Hey, wait for us!" Theo said, standing up. Katlyn turned around and flashed a smile.

"I thought you weren't riding with us?" She said. Draco frowned.

"Your not going on a date with Potter…looking like that." Draco said. Katlyn's smile dropped.

"I can wear what ever I want! You don't control me." Katlyn declared.

"Then I'll follow you where ever you go and make sure Potter keep's his slimy Gryffindor hands off you." Draco said. "And if he does happen to touch you, so help me god I will snap his neck."

"No, you won't!"

"And why's that?"

"Cause, your not riding with us and you won't know where we are." Katlyn stomped her foot.

"Stomping your little foot will get you no where." Draco said.

"Then kiss my ass, and watch me actually take this stomping foot elsewhere." Katlyn grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her tough the portrait hole and down the hall. Pansy pulled her hand back and walked with Katlyn.

"Wow, in all my years in knowing Draco, no one has ever talked to him that way." Pansy stated amazed.

"Well, I lived with his family, I know how he works. He's not my dad and he won't treat me like he is. I would walk butt naked, in the freezing cold to Spain before I listen to him." Pansy laughed.

"That would be the day."

"Oi! Katie!" Katlyn and Pansy turned around. Blaise was walking towards them.

"What?" Katlyn asked. Blaise jogged over to them.

"Sorry, about Draco. You know how he is, but he seems really protective over you." He said.

"Yeah, so protective he wants to snap the neck of my boyfri- I mean date" Pansy smiled and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Your not planning on getting serious with Potter, are you?" Blaise asked. He started to feel a bit concerned of Potter's life at the moment. Katlyn's face turned red.

"I didn't mean to let that slip, but it is a possibility." Katlyn admitted.

"Oh my goodness! You and Harry would be such a good couple!" Pansy said.

"Am I the only one thinking that, this would be a bad idea for two reasons. One: there won't be a Harry Potter after Draco finds out, and two: You just met him not even a week ago!" Blaise said. Katlyn walked over to him.

"One: Draco will **not **find out, and two: who cares? Now I'm going to be late." Katlyn walked away with Pansy, and Blaise walked the opposite way.

When Pansy and Katlyn got to the carriages, There were only five left. Katlyn spot Harry in no time and he seen her, then gestured her over. She walked over there.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Harry said. Katlyn shook her head.

"Just woke up late." Harry smiled. For a moment Katlyn thought her heart stopped. She looked down at her feet to hide the blush from him. He was amazingly cute. Katlyn just wanted to reach up and hug him, but she knew she couldn't. Not now at least.

"Well, come on let's get on the carriage." Ron said breaking her thoughts. Harry grabbed her hand and helped her on. Ron and Pansy were the last to get. Pansy refused the climb onto the carriage, because she was wearing a skirt.

"No one's gonna look at you Pansy. Believe me." Ron said. Pansy frowned.

"Now, I defiantly don't want to go up." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Pansy." Katlyn said. "I came up here with a skirt."

"That's because you had Harry help you." Ron growled, jumped off the carriage and pick Pansy up in his arms. She seemed to shocked to react. He climbed back onto the carriage and sat her down.

"Happy?" He said sitting next to Hermione. Pansy's face was red.

"No!" Katlyn smiled and elbowed Pansy in the side. Pansy knew exactly what she meant. "I can't believe you would even think that." The way Pansy looked when Ron hoisted her up in his arms, made it look like she liked him. Just by the red face. Katlyn giggled.

"What?" Ron asked. "What did she think?" Harry and Hermione started to catch on a laughed along with Katlyn. Pansy's face got red, again. Ron crossed his arms like a two year, and pouted. "Fine don't tell me, I didn't want to know." Hermione stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't want to Ron, you really wouldn't." She said. While Harry was chuckling he had lifted his arm up and put it behind Katlyn's back on the side of the carriage. Katlyn smiled slightly and resisted the urge to snuggle up against him.

When they got to Hogsmede, Harry instantly suggested going to Honeydukes. Everyone nodded and headed that way. Before they even stepped into Honeydukes they could smell the delicious aroma surrounding it. It smelled like cotton candy, and chocolate mixed together in all different kinds of flavors. Ron was the first to step in and then they all followed suit, searching the candy store for something sweet and delicious. Katlyn and Pansy went to the chocolate section and picked out different kinds.

Harry came over to the two holding cotton candy in the shape of a heart. He handed it to Katlyn, blushing slightly.

"Um…that's for you." He said. Katlyn smiled. "The shape was just a quincidental." She nodded dumbly and took a bite. "Me, Hermione and Ron are ready…just buy your things and meet us outside."

"Alright." Harry walked away.

"Do you know what's so sweet about that?" Pansy said leading the way to the cash register.

"Hm?" Katlyn said not being able to talk with her mouth full of cotton candy.

"You get to choose the shape of the cotton candy." Pansy said while paying for her chocolate. Katlyn sat hers upon the counter and slid money forward, smiling brightly. Harry must actually like her. If you got to choose the shape of the cotton candy then why did he get her that heart? The clerk bagged the candy and Pansy and Katlyn walked out the store. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing outside the store, unfortunately, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Jesse were there talking to them. More like arguing.

"Shit!" Katlyn said dropping her cotton candy and running to them, it laid there forgotten.


End file.
